


No title - A Spacedogs short little smutty drabble

by Tiberias



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Adam, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn, Porn Video, Role-Playing Game, Rough Sex, Top Nigel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiberias/pseuds/Tiberias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little smutty drabble involving Nigel’s doggy shirt, no undies, a porn video and star-shaped chocolates! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	No title - A Spacedogs short little smutty drabble

**Author's Note:**

> * Not betaed.

Nigel comes out from the bathroom after a long shower, a large bath towel wrapped around his waist.

“Adam I was thinking-” he stops, his words frozen by the sight of his sparrow, Adam, shyly waiting for him while standing in the middle of their bedroom, wearing nothing but Nigel’s doggy shirt.

“I was feeling anxious,” Adam explains, nervously shifting from foot to foot, “and your scent calms me.”

Nigel stares at Adam’s neatly folded clothes, placed on a chair, “oh OK, but why did you undress?” he asks licking his lips, his eyes running hungrily over Adam’s exposed creamy skin.

“B-because I wanted to have you..to feel you, only you on my skin,” he whispers eyes avoiding his gaze, his fingers playing with the hem of the shirt, “and also because I’m excited.”

“Excited?” Nigel slowly repeats, crossing his arms over his broad hairy chest.

“Y-yes I-I’m sexually excited, a-are you not?” Adam asks keeping his eyes on the wall behind the older man.

“Why?” Nigel asks, breathing getting heavier, aching cock straining against the towel around his waist.

“I-I saw a video of a guy being mounted…fucked by an old man,” he tells him nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

“Mounting?” Nigel ask and Adam hastily nods.

“Yes, the boy…the guy… kept moaning and urging the old man to mount him, to possess him. Is-is this wrong N-Nigel? Don’t y-you like it?” He asks his face flushing red, not daring to meet his eye.

Nigel pulls Adam into his arms, and softly places a sweet kiss on the boy closed lips, “do you want that? Do you want me to mount you sparrow?” He asks licking his lips, placing his finger under Adam’s chin, lifting it gently, copper colored amber eyes staring into big blue eyes.

“The guy seemed to like it..he..he begged for the old man to…to mount him,” he explains, delicate hands splayed across Nigel’s chest, long fingers playing with his chest hair.

“Then sparrow, show me in which position was the boy,” Nigel asks stepping back and pulling the towel from his waist.

Adam nods and quickly climbs on all fours on the bed, ass up in the air, “he was like this, b-but then the old man trapped the guy under his weigh…” he explains wiggling his bubble-butt and Nigel dies a bit and almost comes.

Nigel climbs up onto the bed, positioning himself behind Adam who moans and squirms as he feels Nigel’s fingers wet with his spit start to tease his small hole, and then proceeding to fuck him open. Adam’s face is pressed into the pillow, suffocating his cries of pleasure, until he begs in a small broken voice for Nigel to fuck him, to mount him.

“Do it Nigel, please do it!” he begs shyly smiling while rubbing his forehead against the pillow.

Nigel pulls out his fingers and slaps Adam’s cute bubble-butt, then he aligns himself to Adam’s twitching hole and he enters his spaceman in one smooth flow, making them both gasp for air. Nigel leans over, covering the small boy, bracing himself above him and giving to Adam’s body the time it needs to adjust to his size.

“P-please.” Adam moans and Nigel starts to roughly fuck the small boy, panting, cursing under his breath because this is so raw, so hot and erotic and Nigel knows he’s not going to last, not when Adam moans in that delicious way and begs and cries in pleasure, confessing how much he loves Nigel’s cock, not when his beautiful red lips, wet with spit, are singing sinful pleads to his ears, and fuck if later Nigel is gonna hunt down that fucking porn video and leave a fucking big thank you in the comment section!

Adam comes, spurting cum shots over the bed sheets, and for Nigel it’s like a tide which drags him away from the shore, waves crashing into him, pushing Nigel down under the water, so fucking far away, fucking far away from everything. Adam’s fucking hole spams and clenches and squeezes the fucking life out of him, and Nigel comes trapping Adam under his heavy body, caging the small man between his heavy sweaty body and the mattress. For a long moment everything goes black, Nigel can’t move, can’t barely breath … until he hears Adam soft voice asking something. Nigel moves away from him, slowly pulling out, and Adam can feel cum slowly dripping out of his ass, sliding down his ass cheeks and onto the bed sheets.

“What?” Nigel asks rolling onto his back.

“Can I have them?” Adam asks letting Nigel pull him closer to his body, embracing the small boy while nuzzling his wet curls behind his ear.

“The star-shaped chocolates you bought me, I know I’m not supposed to eat sugary things after bedtime but..but can I have one, please only one!” He asks with a small pleading voice.

“Of course little bird, you can have all of them.” Nigel chuckles softly pinching the small man red cheek. He blindly seeks in the nightstand drawer for the chocolate box, fishing it and then passing it to his Adam, “only 2 or 3 chocolates, OK?!”

“OK!” Adam nods opening the box and then pushing one of the star-shaped chocolates into his mouth, emitting out a little sound of pleasure and contentment which travels straight to Nigel’s spent cock. Nigel blissful sighs, perhaps tomorrow he will suggest a new and more satisfying way of consuming those chocolates!

Nigel grins as Adam falls asleep nested between his arms.


End file.
